Team J.E.T.
Team J.E.T. (Junior Earth Team) is a team from Scan2Go and so far the only team which is from Earth. It consists of Kaz Gordon, Myron Seagram, Diego Montana, Fiona Ryder, and later also of Shiro Sutherland, who originally travelled th rough the universe alone. Plot In Episode 1 they leave Earth to compete with other teams in outer space. They aren't taken serious and eventually lose against Team Dradd, the first team ever they race against. But Kaz Gordon is still sure that they will become Number 1. In Episode 2 they return to Earth to continue learning from Coach Ray at the Scan2Go Training Facility on Earth. At night, Kaz Gordon attempts to return without his team. After this has failed he still wants to go with his team. They have to race against their coach and finally win. In Episode 3 back in space they participate on an Exhibition Race and race against Team Penguin which consists of five penguins. They have almost lost when it turns out that the penguins have cheated and simply changed the cars on half way and weren't five but ten penguins. They also see Shiro for the first time and race with him. In Episode 4 they are chained by the Space Pirates and their leader Hebina. Later they fight against them. After every Racer except Fiona is out, she defeats the Space Pirates. They want to bury the hatchet, but Hebina isn't serious with this. In Episode 5 Team J.E.T. take a detour to a planet, but find that it has been tainted by a group called 'Rhino' and they then challenge Rhino to a race, in order to win back the planet for its civilians. In episode 44, (Repatriation! Rescue! Withdrawal!, Team J.E.T. returns to Earth to participate in the Final Grand Prix and meets up with Coach Ray who shows them the news Scan2Go Training Facility on Earth. Gallery Scan2Go S01 E44 Team Jet Arriving at Earth 001.jpg|Team JET looking at Earth upon returning home in episode 44 Scan2Go S01 E44 Team Jet Arriving at Earth 002.jpg|Team JET arriving at the Space Port before meeting Coach Ray Scan2Go S01 E44 Team Jet and Coach Ray 001.jpg|Earth Press watching Team JET meet Coach Ray upon returning to Earth. Scan2Go S01 E44 Team Jet and Coach Ray 002.jpg|Team JET riding in a limo (it seems for the first time). Kaz is able to stand up. Scan2Go S01 E44 Team Jet and Coach Ray 003.jpg|Team JET riding in a limot driving by Jack (who they don't yet recognize) and Coach Ray on the way to the Scan2Go training facility. Scan2Go S01 E44 Team Jet and Coach Ray 004.jpg|Team Jet and Coach Ray arrive at the new Scan2Go Training Facility on Earth. Notice the surprise on the faces of the original team members. Scan2Go S01 E44 Team Jet and Coach Ray 007.jpg|Team Jet and Coach Ray at the original and new Scan2Go training facility in episode 44. Scan2Go S01 E44 Team Jet and Coach Ray 006.jpg|Team Jet and Coach Ray at the original and new Scan2Go training facility in episode 44. Scan2Go S01 E44 Team Jet and Coach Ray 005.jpg|Team Jet and Coach Ray at the original and new Scan2Go training facility in episode 44. Scan2Go S01 E44 Team Jet Meeting their Fans on Earth 001.jpg|Team Jet meeting their fans in episode 44. Scan2Go S01 E44 Team Jet Meeting their Fans on Earth 002.jpg|Team Jet meeting their fans in episode 44. Scan2Go S01 E44 Team Jet Meeting the Press on Earth 001.jpg|Team Jet meeting the press in episode 44. Scan2Go S01 E44 Team Jet Meeting the Press on Earth 002.jpg|Team Jet meeting the press in episode 44. Scan2Go S01 E44 Team Jet Meeting the Press on Earth 003.jpg|Team Jet meeting the press in episode 44. Category:Teams